


My Obsession

by Katzvkii



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzvkii/pseuds/Katzvkii
Summary: My Obsession, is about two brothers who had to survive on their own when they lost their parents due to two completely things. Seeing their mother dying was rather traumatizing. They never really found out what happened to their father, but neither of them ever want to know. So as the boys grow older, they





	1. New home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness !! Um, this is actually my first ever original work in a while, and well, I've been trying something new for a while, so we'll see how this goes for now. See ending for more notes.

Several years had passed since Nico and Ryan had lost their parents. The first one that had gone was their mother. They lost their mother due to overdosing on hard medication. After a year or two of their mother being gone, the boys lost their father due to him getting in a horrible car crash while the two were in school. Now at the age of seventeen and nineteen, Ryan and Nico are living on their own.

At such a young age, the two boys were stuck fending for themselves, as they had no way of contacting any other family members. The boys had been fighting for several years just trying to keep themselves alive. They moved from house to house in foster care. No one wanted to keep them. By the time Ryan turned eighteen, he was more father than brother, getting a job and trying to keep his younger brother safe. They found a small little apartment complex close to a high school that Nico could attend.

As they moved into the small apartment complex, Ryan managed to get Nico into the school system, and they let him into the senior class. Even after what they’ve been through, both boys were still able to go to school, and get an education. After Ryan and Nico were kicked out of the foster care system, Ryan found the apartment complex near Orion High School, where he would have Nico attend so he can complete his last year of high school.

Now that Nico is in school, he has had less time to help his brother, but to Nico’s dismay Ryan has been doing rather well with working and taking care of his brother. It’s like a single mother / father taking care of their only child on their own. Nico liked to mess with Ryan about that, but both boys knew they were joking and never actually took it to hurt unless someone else made a joke like that because, both Ryan and Nico had made jokes after being on their own. As someone would make a single joke about the two of them, Nico would get instantly emotional.

One day, while Nico was sitting in one of his classes, he had gotten a text from his older brother. When the teacher wasn’t paying attention, Nico pulled out his phone to read the message and reply.

 **From: Asshat**  
_Hey, how’s class going? What class are you in?_

**To: Asshat**  
_Class is going good so far. Im currently in my literature class._

Once Nico sent his message, he put his phone back up and continued working on his work. Literature was a class Nico could never focus in, but ever since he became good friends with one of the guys in his class, Nico was able to be a little more focus because he knew they guy would be for him. Actually, why don’t we meet this friend of Nico’s. I’m sure Ryan would also like to meet this guy.

Nico reached his hand over and tapped on the male’s shoulder to get his attention. His he turned around, Nico hummed softly as he smiled softly. “Hey.. Antonio can you help me with this? I don’t fully understand it, and i would appreciate your help.” Antonio smiled softly as he turned around fully and began helping Nico with the paper.

However, even though Nico and Antonio are best friends, Nico has been catching emotions for the male as he is very confused on why or even how he has caught these emotions even though he has only know Antonio for about a month or so. He wasn’t fully sure. Antonio would always tease Nico, but Nico knew Antonio’s teasing was all a joke and didn’t mean anything he said. 

With all the “tutoring” and late days at the coffee shop, Nico had been questioning his feelings for the male for the longest time now. It’s been almost three months since he moved to this school, and the poor boy has already caught feelings for this guy, who could possibly end up not even liking guys. Nico had thought that he could possibly be getting his hopes up, just like his brother.


	2. Unexpected guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Chapter two is finished and im so fucking glad it is. It took me way longer than expected but that's totally all okay. I hope you enjoy it and let me know!

Days on days passed by with Nico going to school, hanging out with Antonio and so on. He couldn’t understand the process of his emotions as he let out hum after hum and sigh after sigh. As Nico would pace around the room from night to night, this had concerned his brother Ryan, making him question the boy.

“Nico, what’s got your mind in a twist?” He asked, rather concerned as he made dinner for the both of them.

“What’s got my mind in a twist? You want to know what’s got my mind in a twist? It’s these damn emotions. The constant nagging at my brain, wondering if it’ll give up the paranoia of getting rejected, or of my hopes getting caught up in something that I can’t undo. I’m so lost and torn with these _emotions._ ” He exhaled, coming to a stop as he looked towards his brother’s direction.

Ryan set the food down, being done with dinner. He walked over to Nico, taking him to go sit on the couch. “Who are you afraid of getting rejected by? Is there a boy you like? A girl you like? Please let me help, only because I don’t want you to end up like me.”

His hands held onto his brothers hands as he smiled softly. “I care a shit ton about you Nico, and I want you to live a happy life, and be able to go out and seek the world and travel places I’ll never be able to go. Find yourself some happiness while you’re at it.” He squeezed the boy’s hands tightly as he pressed a soft kiss to his brothers forehead.

After a few minutes of silence between the two boys, Nico spoke up. “There's this guy I like.. he’s in one of my classes and hes been nothing but nice to me ever since I came out to him.. and told him what we've gone through.”

Just as Nico was talking about Antonio, his phone buzzed and the younger male looked down. “That's him right now..” He muttered out softly.

**From: Toni 💫**  
_Hey, Nico. I wanted to know if you would like to come over some time this weekend._

Nico stared at the text, blushing profusely as he looked at his brother, showing him the text. Ryan gave him a nodded, telling him to say yes.

**To: Toni 💫**  
_I would love to come over. My brother said I could.. only if you could pick me up?_

He hesitated sending his message, but he seemed to have gotten a rather positive response from his crush.

Nico let out a squeal as he laid on his bed and looked over at his brother, smiling brightly. Ryan ran his hand over his little brothers arms and sighed.

“You, ultra mega, super cute, dorky twink.” He muttered out, making Nico look up at him with a puzzled stare. Ryan chuckled, shaking it off.

“Hey. What would you like for dinner. I'm thinking of cook-” Before Ryan could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Nico with a loud cry of ‘nooo’. He always knew Nico hated his cooking, but he loved messing with the boy every now and then. 

For Nico, his emotions were either a never ending story, or he felt like Antonio was his obsession. The only person he ever obsessed over, and he might get rejected for liking him. Antonio never talked about his sexuality or his preference on relationships. After Nico had pushed his brother out of his room, he grabbed his phone and scanned for his music app, quickly scanning through his playlists to find his sappy/sad song playlists. His current favorite song just happened to come on as he cleaning up his room.

_And i’ve been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_  
For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds.  
Do you feel like a young god?  
You know the two of us are just young gods.  
And we’ll be flying through the streets with the people underneath  
And they’re running, running, running  
Do you feel like a young god?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we’ll be flying through the streets with the people underneath. 

 

He hummed to himself as he smiled contently, folding his clothes and setting them neatly on his bed. Nico was one to be known as a rather big hopeless romantic, and when it came to Antonio or even thinking about the male, Nico’s heart would flutter and his eyes would sparkle as he thought of him. His eyes traveled back and forth from one spot to another as he continued to stare off into space. It was as though nothing was getting to him now, which Nico could hardly understand himself. He never really liked the thought of not being able to understand things, but it was whatever really. He just let it happen and let it pass by. 

Nico finally finished his room when he walked out and found his brother cooking dinner once again. He chuckled softly and sat down on the couch. “Oi, Ryan? What are you making for yourself? It smells delicious.” He chuckled. 

Nico always made fun Ryan, but both of them saw it as a way for them to relax and be a bit happier, and somewhat drift away from all the horrible things that have happened in their life up until now. Nico was a young male, who can have the opportunity to go to college and to get a job and help the living lifestyle they’re living in right now. It’s still a bit of a rough patch for the boy’s, but it’s definitely a way for them to experience and know the way of life. 

Nico adored his brother. He adored everything about him; to the way he cooks for them and to the way he’s working like two jobs just to keep them in a healthy lifestyle. Nico would easily take a bullet for his brother as he knew, no matter what happens, they will stay together till the very end. No matter how many twists and turns, and even bumps in the road, Ryan was Nico’s soulmate and that was his best friend from day one until now.

As Nico was in his thoughts, the doorbell rang, bringing him back to life. He touched his cheek softly and felt the small tears that had stained his cheeks. _Great._ He thought to himself. The boy opened the door and jumped when he saw Antonio. _Wow. He was so gorgeous._ Nico thought, as he could hardly form words around the boy right now. Everything about being around this boy was so hard for Nico to do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I know this chapter is rather short, but it's also my first original work in a while that i've actually posted anywhere other than wattpad. I'll make sure that the next chapter is a lot longer than this one.


End file.
